Episode 1: Angel Land
"!0 Crusades, 8 Demon rulers of Hell, and 8 Bishops to defend Earth... The good, the bad. And then theres me..." Watching over the sprawling city of London, a man with white skin, black hair and eyes, and a black suit smiles down at the inhabitants of the city. "Man, the dull Realm of White is nothing like this place. In here theres so many people to play with. But only a handful in this world are interesting. And they're all comin' here." He smiles gleefully and chuckles to himself. "The excitement boiling in my blood is too much to even describe. This is definately the work of God at hand, and I get front row seats... Hell I get to have a hand in it." He flies down and starts walking on the sidewalk alongside the other people. (Clubbed to Death by Rod D starts playing) "This system of order in this world is my enemy. I look around and what do I see? Teachers, lawyers, doctors. All of them are a part of that system and that makes them my enemy." He holds his arms out over the people. "And thats what makes this system needed most. For my amusement..." He strolls over to the docks and waits for the boat carrying the heros to arrive. He pulls out a pocket watch. "To hell with this." The clock starts to spin rapidly and finally stops. He looks up to see the boat. "Heh... works everytime." He stands out and awaits the heros. Many walk down the ramp onto the docks. "Time for Minkai to have his fun." He disappears as they pass him. (Clubbed to Death ends) A man with black hair wearing green clothing turns to his ninja-looking partner and asks "Ahatake.... Did you feel that?" Ahatake turns to him. "Feel what, Achrones-senpai?" Achrones stands there pondering it for a moment then shrugs. "Nevermind I guess. It's nothing." (The opening vid plays) (After the vid) In a large round room, 7 of the 8 Bishops of the Congressional Knights of Holy Light, or CKHL for short, sling on their white formal coats for the meeting. They stand in their usual position. The shortest one begins. "Seems the Queen is going to make a public entrance in a parade today." Another with brownish hair and a beard asks "Who shall we send to guard her?" Just as they're discussing who to send, the last member hurriedly enters. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" He has short white hair and blue eyes. He enters already wearing his formal white coat. The bearded Bishop turns to him. "Sadow..." "Good morning everyone. Shall we begin?" The tallest member, wearing a large brown trenchcoat with long flaps in the back and hiding his eyes with the CKHL standard Officer's hat responds "We already have." The shortest member growls at Sadow comically "Why are you always so late?! Isn't upholding the word of God important to you?!?" Sadow smiles pathetically. "Yea, it's just I live on the other side of town so..." "And there he goes with the excuses! What if St. 'Angeles was being laid to siege and you were needing to report in?! What would you do?!" "Take a Taxi?" The shorter one sighs deeply. "This isn't a joke Sadow. The only reason your a Bishop is because your father was one. And I'm sure he's watching you from Heaven with disappointment seeing his only son and heir of the rank of Bishop of Temperance acting like an utter bafoon during important meetings!" "At least I'm trying. Unlike you, shorty, I'm not a prodigy." The shorter one grows a cold, malicous look. "What... did you just call me?" "Shoooor-" Before he can finish his sentence the shorter one starts comically beating him up. As they are distracted the other Bishops continue. Finally the only Priest Bishop, Fuminori, nominates Sadow and Kane. "Why Sadow? He's completely incapable of completing even the most simplest of tasks." Fuminori calmly replies. "I have faith in his skill." Kane slowly walks over to the brawl and lifts the short Bishop off of Sadow. "Enough, Joviah." "Grrr.... Fine." The bruised yet still smiling Sadow gets up. "I accept." Kane turns to them still carrying Joviah. "As do I." At Buckingham Palace, a tourist group is at the front gate. Among them is Seireitou Kawahiru, Samurai descendant. He looks up at the sky. "My father's murderer must still be here.... He must." Two others are behind him. One has short pink hair and tattoos on his neck, the other has shoulder length white hair and brown eyes. They are both Psions, or Telekinetics. The one with white hair taps Seireitou's shoulder. "You are looking for someone? Perhaps we can help." Before Seireitou can reply the crowd is move out of the way to make way for a large group of Paladin guards, accompanying Kane, Sadow, and Fuminori. They meet Queen Julie Yanxo I of England inside the palace. Fuminori, being a personal friend of the Queen and Princess, assures them of Sadow and Kane's skill. "They both are Bishops, who are highly skilled Paladins. I have no doubt in the world that anyone with ill-intent towards you or your daughter will be able to get near you." She replies "But we already have a family guard, Xander Kann." A knight wearing illustrious ornaments and carrying a Silver shield and Sword walks in. Sadow turns to him. "Aren't you just the Knight in Shining armor." He turns to him and says smirking "Your one to talk." Sadow looks down at his Gold and Black armor, and lifts both his brows in a way saying "Good point". Fuminori explains "One guard cannot defend 2 people at once, and I highly doubt your security agents will be able to fend off against any.... Paranormal activities, if any should occur." She looks at him confused. "Like what?" Fuminori smiles and says "Don't worry about it, your highness. Rest assured our Bishops will make the perfect bodyguards. And their Divisions are fully armed, trained proffesionals. You have nothing to fear." She smiles at him."Very well, Priest. I shall trust your judgement. Good day." He walks off while whispering to Sadow "Your welcome". On a rooftop near the large street where the parade is to commence, a man in full steel armor and wearing a helment with a red sensor is briefed on his objective by an Eyepatch wearing man with fangs. "Your objective, Steel, is to cause as much of a distraction here in London as possible. Grab the CKHL's attention for as long as you can. Odds are you will be captured but you will not e sentenced to death. That is not their way." Steel looks at the man and says in a mechanical voice "I don't fear death." The fanged man smiles and says "Good. Then your perfect for the job." He turns toward the door to exit but turns his head back to Steel. "By the way, I recommend using the Queen as a distraction. That big street down there is gonna have a Parade later in the day, and the Queen AND the Princess will be there. Just a lil' recommendation. Smell ya later." He exits, and Steels turns to look down at the street. Minkai stands next to him. "How exciting. We're gonna have a barbeque." He smiles and disappears again. As the hours pass by, guards are placed everywhere around the area along with the Paladins of Sadow and Kane's Divisions. Everything is setup. Before too long the Parade begins and Queen Julie I and Princess Nyan I are on a caressel being escorted by Xander, Kane, and Sadow. As they pass some buildings during the parade Steel swiftly decapitates all the guards. It shows through his visor everything is red, he looks at a wall in a bathroom and sees all three guards that are in the room next to it. He pulls out his SMG and silently shoots through the wall, accurately killing them all. He hops out the window onto a railing and runs across it. He stares down at a delivery truck. Meanwhile, Sadow and Kane enjoy the night while walking with the caressel. "Ah, this may be the highlight of your life, eh Kane? Guarding the Queen and Princess of England during a parade. Though everything seems so peaceful." He looks over at the crowd and sees a girl in a schoolgirl outfit. he notices she is a Neko, along with the fact that she's smiling at him. He winks at her and she giggles while blushing. He longed to go over and talk to her, but he had his duty. His daydream was interrupted by something peculiar happening. The line of the Parade was being held up by a delivery truck. "Whats going on?" Kane replies "I don't know. But I don't think this is part of the celebration." He clutches the hilt of his sword. The Delivery truck finally moves, but Sadow notices the driver is dead. The truck is being shoved by a mere man! But the man looks more Machine then Human. He pulls out his guns. "Peaceful time over." The crowd scrambles to run away as Steel pulls out his SMG and says in a Mechanical voice "I have come to kill the Queen." (The ending vid plays)